


She's Such a Beautiful Predator?

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Aggressive, Fdom, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, Name Calling, Rape, Your Body Betrays You, You’re a Good Little Slut, audio script, f4m - Freeform, pinned against the wall, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 7
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	She's Such a Beautiful Predator?

[F4M] She’s Such A Beautiful Predator [Rape] just in case because he never says yes [Aggressive] and [Possessive] [FDom] [You’re a Good Little Slut] [Name Calling] [Your Body Betrays You] [Pinned Against the Wall] [Friends to Lovers] [Aftercare]

Notes: This script uses denigrating terms like “slut” and “whore” to refer to the listener. If you are uncomfortable with this or prefer others, please feel free to substitute. Another option would be to use “nice” terms of affection (like “honey” or “sweetheart”) but in a darker, more aggressive way.

You can lighten this script up by emphasizing the “good boy” moments and valuing his pleasure. You can also imply in the aftercare that this whole scenario is planned and this prediscussed and very consensual. You can darken it by making the aftercare more manipulative or removing it altogether. The speaker is predatory, but it's up to you whether that’s authentic or just genuinely how the implied listener needs/wants to be treated.

Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty. [Laughs]

Yeah, the party’s pretty much over. Your roommate took some girl home. I don’t think she’s coming back tonight.

So this is where you’ve been hiding all night? On the balcony? You know its winter, right? Even here it gets pretty chilly at night.

(Skeptical) You’re not hiding? I’m pretty sure you are.

Well, specifically, from your ex and her new man.

Hey, no need to look down. I don’t blame you for being upset by her bullshit. If it makes you feel any better, he’s a jackass. [Laughs]

Yeah he said some flirty shit to me and I made a big deal out of it and was loud and everything so your ex could see what kind of guy he was. It was beautiful. Wish you’d been there to see it. 

Oh, it was an hour or so ago. I didn’t even know you were still here. Or I would have found you sooner.

Why? You know why.

Are you really that clueless or just being coy? It doesn’t matter either way. I *like* it when you're coy. It’s cute.

Come inside with me. I could use another beer, and you could use warming up.

[Opening and closing sliding door]

Do you want me to get you one too? I know where they are.

Suit yourself.

[Beer opening noise]

Yeah, it is late. Did you want me to go? 

[Laughs] (under breath) I didn’t think so.

No, I didn’t say anything. 

Pretty sure I didn’t. 

Yeah, I guess I am a little buzzed. I’ve been drinking all night. It’s really lowered some of my inhibitions. I’m starting to see you in a new light.

Oh, come on. Do I have to spell it out for you?

Well…maybe I don’t *have* to, but maybe you *want* me to. I bet you want a lot of things you’re afraid to ask for, to be honest.

No, it’s ok. I don’t mind. 

We’ve been friends since high school. Always hanging out, joking, laughing. 

I admit that back in the day that I wondered why you never asked me out. 

Don’t look so surprised. I had a crush on you, and I know you liked me too. 

I’m not judging in any case. It was my fault that we never hooked up.

I should have asked *you* out. 

The fact that you’re blushing tells me I’m right.

It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, honey. I learned in college that I prefer to chase my men. I have to go back in a few weeks, but I’ll be around until then. If you were, you know, interested.

In what? Oh my, you are such an innocent. How have you lasted this long? Anyway, I know what you want, even if you don’t.

Maybe its the beer, but I’m feeling a little predatory tonight.

Hmm…let me show you what I mean. Stand up.

That’s right, right over here, next to me.

[Light or muffled impact sound, a body being pressed into a wall but not super-hard. Just firmly and with dominance]

Yeah, I’m pressing you against the wall. I’m just a *tad* stronger than you. [Laughs] You can struggle if that gets you off, but both of us know that you won’t get free. 

Really? Well, I’m going to tell you a little secret.

(Whispering as if in his ear) You want me to fuck you like the slut you are. You want me to take you and do what I want with you. You dress in those tight jeans and that partially buttoned shirt to drive women like me insane. 

(Still whispering) [low, sensual laugh] I could be wrong I guess. I’ll tell you what. I’m going to put my hand right on your cock. It doesn’t know how to lie. 

(Still whispering, increasing in intensity) [low aggressive moan or similar noise] Oh. You’re so fucking hard, aren’t you? Don’t fucking look away from me. You’re shy, and that’s adorable, but we’re past the time for pretending. You’re going to put out for me, and you’re going to like it.

Yeah, I’m unbuttoning your jeans. What, do you want me to stop? All you have to say is ‘No,’ and I will. I’ll stop and leave, and you can be alone with your hard on and frustration. Or you can have what you *really* want. 

[Laughs] Oh, that shut you up fast, didn’t it. I knew that you’d be a good little whore for me. Yeah, my hand is going in your pants now. You like that, don’t you? You want me to roughly handle your hard cock don’t you? You can’t get enough. You’re pretty close already, aren’t you?

(Firmly) You don’t cum until I tell you, understand? This cock? It’s not yours anymore. It’s *mine*. Say it.

(Firmly, with menace) You fucking heard me, slut. Say it.

(Pleased, maybe a little scary) Good boy. 

(Taunting/teasing)Aw…you’re shivering.Are you still cold? Or are you just so excited that you can’t handle it?

Don’t bother talking, I know the answer.

I’m going to fucking kiss your neck and claim you now. You just stand there and take it. Oh, and its gonna hurt.

[Aggressive Kissing Noises, leading into a moan and then laughter] Oh yeah, you liked getting bit, didn’t you?

Don’t bullshit me, I felt that cock twitch. It’s the best lie detector in the world, after all.

(Getting more excited) You know what it means, right? Unless you start wearing turtlenecks that bruise is gonna be visible everywhere you go. All of the pretty little things that look at you longingly every day at work or at the coffee shop will know that you’re *my* property. Say it.

Good boy. You’re getting the hang of this now. 

Oh…don't cry, baby. It’s not that bad. I’m not going to leave you all hard and needy. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?

Are you surprised? I’ve got you pinned here, and you can’t get away. You belong to me. And I say we’re going out. I’m your girlfriend now, so fucking deal with it.

You look afraid, honey. Honestly, it just makes you cuter. 

Yeah…I’m just going to spit and give you some lube. There, now I’m just going to stroke you until you cum all over yourself right here, against the wall.

[Wet hand job noises]

Don’t struggle, little boy. 

Actually, maybe you should, it just turns me on more. [Laugh] I’ll just have to pin you harder, with my forearm across your throat. 

Fuck, you look so sexy like this. Your eyes are full of fear and need. You’re struggling to breathe. You still can, but just barely. It makes it better, doesn’t it, slut?

[Wet hand job noises intensify]

Just let go, baby. Just let go. Let yourself enjoy being treated the way you want. You know you want to cum like this. 

I see you resisting, but I think you’re close. (Excited) You’re going to make a mess all over yourself, aren’t you? 

(Very excited) Let me see you cum, baby. I want it all over my hand. I want to feel your hot seed. It belongs to me. Just like you do.

[Wet noises get faster then stop]

Gooood boy. You came a lot, didn’t you? Look at that stain on your pants. 

Look how much ended up on my hand. It’s so hot on my skin. You did an excellent job for me. 

[Licking noises]

And you taste so good, baby. You look a little flushed, do you need to sit down? [Laughs]

(Firmly) Well, you can’t rest yet. You haven’t done anything for me yet, have you? You’ve gotten me all worked up and cum all over my hand, you little tease. It’s making me a little upset if I’m honest. What are you going to do about it?

Hmm. No, I don’t want your fingers tonight. I want something a little more…intimate…with you.

Oh, now that *is* a good idea. I’ll cum on your beautiful mouth and talented tongue. [Laughs]

Go lay down on your bed. Strip first. 

Because I fucking told you to, that’s why.

(A little gentler) I want to know that you’re nude and vulnerable when I’m riding your face, baby. You just do what you’re told, ok?

Yeah, I’m taking off my jeans. Look how fucking wet I am. This is your fault.

If you really want to be a good boy for me, then you can prove it with your pretty little mouth, can’t you?

[Laughs] I saw you lick your lips. You’re impatient, aren’t you? So eager to please, just like a good slut should be.

Well, I’m going to straddle your head now, and you can show me your appreciation properly…[moans as she makes contact and he immediately begins to lick and taste her]

[Wet oral noises start here. She’s riding him slowly at first, by the end she’s grinding on him hard. Please insert moans, groans, growls, etc. as you see fit throughout this scene. As always, modifying, redacting, or adding new lines is encouraged. Go as long as you feel comfortable with]

Mmmm…good boy. Keep…oh fuck…doing that. [Sensual giggle]

I can’t be gentle with you, can I? You need a firm hand. You just don’t know how to ask for what you need. Well don’t worry, I’ll hurt you so good.

I’ll beat your ass red, and you’ll fucking love it, won’t you, you fucking slut?

Yeah…like that, baby…you’ve got me all worked up. It’s your fault I’m pulling your hair and holding you in place.

I’m going to use you like this all the time. I'll grind against your gorgeous face, and you'll fucking love it. 

Oh…oh god…yes...

[Improv to orgasm]

(Very relaxed and appreciative, draw out the words) Good boy.

You seem to have really liked that. I know you’re exhausted, but you’re hard again too, aren’t you? [Sensual laugh]

All right, just come here and lay on my chest. That’s right. You’re mine now, but that doesn’t just mean you service me and do what I say, does it?

That’s right. I’m going to hold you at night and when you’re sad and protect you from the world. I won’t let anyone take you from me, and I will never abandon you because of who you are. 

I made up my mind when I saw you out on the balcony that I’d make you my boyfriend, and I can see that it was the right thing to do. You’re beautiful and perfect and know your place. Under me. [Laughs]

Sleep well tonight hon. Tomorrow I’ll finish breaking you in, and you’re going to need *all* of your energy for that. [Laughs]


End file.
